An electric power system is a network of components to provide electrical power to a plurality of customers. An electric power system can generally be separated into three parts: generation, transmission, and distribution. For generation, electric power is often generated in thee-phases, alternating current (AC) at a power plant (e.g., a coal or natural gas power plant). For transmission, electric power is often stepped up to high voltage (e.g., voltage equal to or greater than 69,000 volts (V) and equal to or less than 765 kV; or equal to or greater than 115 kV and equal to or less than 1200 kV), which is sometimes referred to as transmission voltage, and transmitted by transmission lines. For distribution, electric power is often stepped down from the transmissions lines to medium voltage (e.g., voltage equal to or between 601 V and 35,000 V), sometimes referred to as distribution voltage. In some embodiments, distribution voltage is measured line-to-line (i.e., phase-to-phase). In some embodiments, distribution voltage is between 600 V and 69,000 V. A distribution system conveys electricity, through distribution lines, from a step down transformer (e.g., at a substation) to customers. Electric power is often stepped down from medium voltage at the distribution system to low voltage (e.g., voltage between 0 V and 601 V), sometimes referred to in this application as customer voltage, for a customer. For example, a transformer steps down medium voltage (e.g., 33 kV) to a low voltage (e.g., 240 V) before reaching a weather head at a residence.